What's Next
by PoliticalBaby1776
Summary: Josh and Donna...Santos wins the election
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens after the election.

Disclaimer: They are not mine, just taking them out for a spin.

Category: Alternate Universe

Pairing: Josh and Donna

Here it is Inaguration Day 2006. The weather is cold, just as it should be in January, but none the less the sun is shining. I'm standing here watching Congressman Matthew Santos be sworn in as President. The smile on my face is unbelieveable, I couldn't be happier. Of course I'm not the one who got him here, no it was Josh all the way. Sure I worked on the campaign as Leo's Press Secretary, so it was Leo who hired me, although I'm sure that Josh wanted me for his office. From what I heard there was a heated discussion and Leo won but Josh still somehow managed to always keep me around his office. After a while the banter came back and we were able to communicate like the past 6 months had not happened. It was hard at first being so close and yet so far away at the same time, but I handled it just like CJ would have because that is the person that I am. I had to be to survive at shooting at the President and Josh's recovery, a scandal, a Congressional Centure and being the only survior of a car bomb. Still I'm here and Josh is standing right next to me, its funny watching him he can barely control his excitement as he watches the event taking place right in front of him. I think that he can't believe that he has gotten not one but two amazing candidates the White House. So for the past 8 years and the next 4 hopefully 8 years, you can blame Josh Lyman, I won't mind it will help deflate his ego. I can tell you though that most of the White House is happy, most of the bullpen and half of communications gets to stay, but as the saying goes the White House reinvents itself with every President and this time that saying still holds true.

We started actually moving in yesterday, its nice taking over for President Bartlett but it has its disadvantages. CJ told Josh that he had to wait to throw Gail out of her office until after the oath was taken, something about breaking a tradition. So Josh moved the furniture around, but left Gail on the shelf until CJ wants to move her home. I don't think Josh will admit it but I think he likes having Gail in his office. I caught him talking to her yesterday, but he doesn't know that so that's our secret. Josh however will not get used to these new changes, just like CJ the door connecting his office to the oval has rarely been used and all times it was used by President Santos. Amazing for 7 years he knew that door went to the Oval, but still can't imagine being the one to use it. Well thats not the only change, yesterday I heard Will throw Josh out of his office at least twice, for some reason having Will move Communications threw Josh for a loop and he wandered back to it several times. Yeah Will is on board, hes the Communications Director, Josh did offer it to Toby, but Toby wants to spend time with Huck and Molly and take some time off. Will already has both Toby's home, cell and pager programed into his speed dial, but I don't think that he will ever use them. As his deputy Will chose one of the Lauren's, which one I'm not sure, but he has one of them as his Deputy. Josh's deputy is none other than Charlie. Apparently Charlie did such a good job under CJ that Josh thought him worthy to take his place. For a while I think the idea of keeping Cliff on staff had crossed his mind, but the idea of having a Republican in the White House made Josh sick. So Charlie moved into Sam's old office and I took Toby's. I wanted CJ's but that wasn't going to happen, Will needed his Deputy close so that he could barge in and tell her what was wrong with something just like Toby had done to him. But my office isn't so bad, I'm exactly 25 feet from Josh's office and I couldn't be happier.

As for the assistants Will convinced Ginger to stay on, I'm not sure how but he did. Josh tried for two weeks straight to keep Margaret in his office, but her loyalty to Leo was unsurpassed and she went quietly to the O.E.O.B. Leo set up a portable crib with anything else she might need for the baby, but his new title brought some perks like she could leave at 6 no matter what. When Leo said that Margaret made sure that every week no matter what she would go to the store and get things for the baby, she knew Leo too well. Since Margaret went with Leo, Josh brought Ronna in from the campaign. I took her to lunch yesterday and told her to never bring him coffee and no matter what when he bellows just ignore him. Ronna will do very well in the White House I can feel it. It took a lot of bribery but President Santos convinced Debbie to stay on, his thinking was anyone who could keep Bartlett in check could keep him in check. I took Carol from CJ, after all that had happened CJ decided to take a year or two off and Carol knows how to run the gaggle so I had no problem having her around. Charlie was assigned someone from the pool to be his assistant. Her name is Michelle and she is a ball of fire, but she already has Charlie's appointments through March organized and notes for most are in order waiting to be used. Somehow I have a feeling that those two will get along just fine.

So there you are the staff of President Matthew Santos, who as we speak is finishing his oath of office. From here its a ride back to the White House with President and Mrs. Bartlett where we are all attending a brunch before departing to get ready for all 9 inagural balls that we are attending tonight. I can't wait. Last time I missed the first one because Josh was mad about me lying for Jack, this time I'm attending all that I can. I have a dress a hair appointment and a new manicure. I have a plan. Trust me when you find out what it is you will die. Josh is so excited in the car I practically have to sit on top of him to get him to stay still. All morning long he has has this goofy smile and can't stand still. He's hiding something and I want to know what it is, but knowing Josh he will tell me when the time is right. So here we are riding back to the White House getting ready to have brunch with two Presidents, one day I will tell my grandchildren about this and they will not believe me. Of course I can hardly believe all the history that I have witnessed in the past 9 years. Brunch was amazing but leave it to the President to bring a lesson in trivia.

"Did you all know that the tradition of the Presidential breakfast began with..."

"With all due respect Mr. President you are no longer in that Oval room in the West Wing and we don't have to be forced to listen to the trivia anymore."

"Leo my old pal, how can you betray me like that?"

"Because I'm you're oldest friend and all these people still have to get ready for the inagural balls tonight."

"Take away my fun, but the next time I have my staff in a room together be prepared."

"Oh Jed shut up."

The room burst into laughter leave it to Mrs. B to bring the smack down to the President of the United States. The two were leaving within the hour to Manchester. I believe the President has a plan to sleep for a month to make up for the 8 years of sleep he didn't get. The girls are coming out in a few weeks and all of them are going to talk about whats next in the Bartlett family. I have the feeling that Charlie will be apart of that meeting, he's asking Zoey tonight to marry him. He already got the Presidents blessing, it took a lot of work but he got it. I can only figure that he must really love Zoey otherwise he wouldn't have dared to ask. We all say our goodbyes, the Bartletts leave for what is the last time on Marine One and take it to Air Force Two to take them home. Helen has arranged for our gowns to come to the White House and has literally kicked all the guys out of the residence so that we may all get ready. Even managed to have the stylist come here, today is a day of pampering for the women of the West Wing for all the hard work that we did during the campaign. Already Helen Santos is someone that I admire. She knows exactly how to take care of those who take care of her. A room full of women who are in Politics by one way or another is a funny sight. The Secret Service has a hard time conceling their laughs at the conversations that we are having. I started thinking about my plan for the night when Helen caught me off gaurd.

"So Donna, what's going on between you and Josh?"

"Nothing for the moment, but I really want to change that, no offense mam, but I can't wait another 8 years to express my feelings."

"Understandable. If I had to wait one more week for Matt I would have proposed to him."

"I'm not ready to propose, but we do have like somewhere around 9 years of unresolved tension that we need to work out."

"Why don't you just cross that line?"

"Let me see we had the shooting, then the MS, then the Censure, Zoey's kidnapping, the car bomb, and the election. Between recoving and Congress we never had the time to cross that line and everytime that we got close to it something always stopped us."

"Well let me tell you this, as long as Matt and I are in this White House both you and Josh have a job, no matter what the reporters say."

"Thank you mam."

"Helen please."

"Sorry...some habits are hard to break."

Today has been a great day. I watched as the second candidate I ever supported was sworn in as President of the United States. Donna was right next to me through the whole thing, although I have to say she seemed distracted. This week has been crazy, even though most of my staff is bits and pieces of the Bartlett White House, it was still a crazy mess trying to get us all situated. I keep forgeting that my old office is no longer my office and managed to walk into Will's office 5 times yesterday. Some habits are hard to break. So here we are 4 more years in the White House. It's too bad that I couldn't give Jed Bartlett another 4 but at least this way I have another 4 I'm praying for 8 to help mold the government to what it should be. 4 more years to pass the Education Bill that Cliff couldn't pass. 4 more years to finish what I couldn't before I left. But I digress. I am mostly happy that I have another 4 years to get this thing between me and Donna right. I couldn't really work it out during the campaign, for one thing I was trying to win the election, and for another she worked for Leo. That was the deal Donna was his press secretary for the campaign and I could figure us out but when we won the White House she came on as Press Secretary for Santos. He couldn't say no, he just added a clause. I have until the end of the year to either ask her out and start offically dating, or say that this is not working out. But see I have a plan, and no before you ask it is not a secret plan to fight inflation. No after 9 years I finally know what it is that I want. I want to marry Donnatella Moss. Tonight somewhere between the second and the third ball I'm going to pull her aside get down on one knee and ask her to marry me. What do you think. I know before you ask I already have the permission of her father, my mother, and the both Presidents Bartlett and Santos. I think that President Santos told Helen because she went crazy with this the girls get to be pampered for the day and get all beautified for the balls. She knows I know that she knows, and as long as she doesn't tell Donna it will be great. From what I hear Charlie is also asking Zoey tonight and Will is making his relationship with Kate public knowledge. So tonight is mostly about romance and not about you know celebrating the fact that we beat Vinik the Repubican who was supposedly unbeatable. Which he is, cause you know we're here and he's not.

So here we are me, Will, Charlie, Leo and the President, sitting in the Oval Office having cigars, telling stories. The President feels like being as sneaky as his wife and wants to see the rings that Charlie and I have chosen. Charlie goes first and displays proudly from his pocket. I have to say that he has good taste. Its a two tone set that has a round cut as the center stone accented by an anniversary style shawdow band. It's simple and elegant just like Zoey. Mrs. B went with him to pick it out so you already know that Zoey will like it. I go next and pull out a white gold wedding set. Its a princess cut stone, that is surrounded by an illusion settting and has a matching illusion band to match. I took Toby with me when I went to pick it out, and he agreed that the ring was just like Donna, unique and one of a kind. After I put the ring away we all turned and looked at Will. Immedately he paniked.

"No way guys, just because you two want to walk down the aisle doesn't mean that I do."

"We didn't say anything, but if we did we would say that Kate is one heck of a catch."

"Yeah just don't get locked in a room with her."

"Well maybe we should have locked you and Donna in a room about 5 years ago."

"Nothing would have happened if you did. We weren't ready to cross that line yet."

"Well you must be now Josh, you haven't even kissed yet and you're asking her to marry you on Inaguration night of all nights. This must be love."

"It is Mr. President it is."

I glance at my watch, a quick look tells me that in about 7 hours I'm asking Donnatella Moss to marry me. If only the clock would move just a little bit faster. I would like to have my answer now.

So here I am, in my ball gown wating for Josh and the guys to come upstairs and escort us to the balls. One last glance at the mirror I check my hair and makeup and straighten my dress of the wrinkles I see. Helen keeps telling me that I look great and that Josh will fall over when he sees me I'm still nervous. I chose to wear a champange color dress, it's got a corset style top and a princess style skirt. Ronna says that I look like a bride, I'm trying my best not to tell her that I feel like one. I'm so nervous, I don't know how I'm going to wait until the time is right to tell him, but I know that I have too otherwise my plan will fail. After a few minutes I hear the knock on the door. The President walks in first followed by Leo, then Charlie and Will and finally Josh. He looked perfect, even had his tie tied. I about fell over. I want to know who tied that tie, that's my job and he knows it. But even still looking at him right now I remember that first night in the West Wing that he told me he likes to pull on the ends and untie it like Frank Sinatra and make the girls swoon. He never needed to do that to make me swoon, all he had to do was walk into the room. But please don't tell Josh that we all know that his ego is bigger than Texas when he has his moments. As soon as he sees me he stops and stares, what do I have a stain on my dress I shouldn't I just got done looking at my self checking every detail to make sure. He walks up to me and offers his arm.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself. Who did you bribe to tie your tie."

"The President saw my messing with it and tied it. I started to tell him that you usually do that, but he informed me that you are not working as my assistant anymore and I need to learn how to tie my own damn tie."

"He's right you do."

"I know." I notice that as he glances at his watch that hes nervous about something. He motions his hand towards the door and the President leads the crowd out followed by Leo and Margaret who looks like she never had a kid much less a 6 month old. Then Josh and I are behind them, Will and Kate follow along with Charlie and Zoey. Ronna left early to take care of some personal business but promises to not be late. The limo is crowed between the six of us that are in there, but I don't mind everytime that Josh moves he bumps my leg and at this point in time I have no problem with that. They play Hail to the Cheif when the President walks in, but before he leaves he turns and wispers to Josh that he may never get used to that. We all follow in the same order that we left the residence in. I was so lost in thought that Josh had to stop me when the President and his wife took the floor for the first dance. Leo soon followed with Josh hot on his heels. I was amazed at his dancing ability. I've danced with Josh before, but this time it was different. He had to have been practicing. I look up thinking that I would find him searching the crowd for a Senator or Congressman that he needs to talk, but instead find him looking at me. Tonight everytime I catch him looking at me, he looks as though he is seeing me for the first time. I can't help but admit that I like it. Maybe we should go outside and talk, but it is Januaray so I'm not sure that is a good idea. As the song ends and the next one begins, Josh pulls us away from the floor, now why did he do that, I was comfortable being held in his arms. In the midst of my dissapointment I notice that he is taking me away from the crowd, oh no what happened. I am the Press Secretary and I am the first call. Knowing our luck something bad has happened and he has to tell me and we'll be leaving the balls and I won't be able to follow my plan. I think someone is trying to tell me something. Outside it has to be about 10 degrees and not having much in the way of a jacket I shiver as soon as the first breeze hits me. Josh notices this and takes off his jacket and places it on my shoulders.

"So what's going on Josh?"

"Nothing, there's just something that I wanted to talk to about and I don't want people staring."

"Why would people stare, its not something that would make me hit you is it?"

"No nothing like that, at least I hope not."

"You hope not, Josh what is going on?"

"Well Donnatella Moss you and I have known each other for nine years now, and in those nine years we have survived a lot. At the begining I was thinking that maybe it was just the fact that you were a really good friend and assistant and that's why you stood by me. Then I started to realize that I was the one who was standing by you. I took you for vantage after a while and I was afraid to loose you. I almost did, that was when I realized that I needed you, not just at the office and to keep me in check at state functions, but I needed you. I needed you to talk to, to see you everyday almost as if you held me together. You always knew what I needed before I even asked for it. You are the one person who knows me better than I do, and I love that. I love that you bite your bottom lip when you get nervous, I love that you don't bring me coffee, I love that you can handle members of the press like you handle members of Congress. I love the smell of your shampoo and the way your perfume lingers in the room long after you have left. I love the passion that you show for some things. But most of all I love you, with all my heart. Through the years the one thing that I have noticed is that I would rather have hundread of bad days with you then one great day without you. I need you to breathe, I need you there beside me through thick and thin and I want to be there beside you no matter what happens or life may throw at us. I guess what I am trying to say is that I would be honored if you Donnatella Moss would say yes and be my wife." With that I watched as Josh sank to one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. The ring inside is beautiful, he must have had some help. Then suddenly it hits me that I have not answered him yet. I rub the tear away from my face then start nodding my head.

"Yes Joshua Lyman I will marry you. But I'm still not bringing you coffee."

"You're not my assistant I don't expect you too."

"Oh Josh, I love you more than words, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too Donna, more than life."

"I guess this means that we're getting married."

"Yeah it does."

"How am I gonna spin this?"

"I would say call CJ, she more than likely has a plan that she has handed to Carol incase this happened. But for now lets not worry. Last inaguration you didn't really get to dance so tonight lets dance all night."

"Alright." We start walking back into the ball when I notice something. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that we still have never kissed and yet we are engaged right."

"Well before we go back into that room, lets change that." And with that he leaned in and kissed me. It was that kiss of wanting and needing and longing that we had been saving for 9 years. Yes I will admit that I wanted to kiss him when he walked into that office the first day, but I wanted a job so I couldn't really do that. I noticed that the kiss has deepened and I have now decided that we are continuing this conversation later tonight. As Josh leads me back to the main ballroom I notice Charlie and Zoey go to a back room that has been set aside for the staff. I wonder what is going on between those two. I am so happy, this moment can not be ruined no matter what else happens tonight. For right now this moment I am completely happy and nothing will change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up, got a little distracted this week. Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. For those who did not enjoy this story please do not waste your temporary internet files, by reading it again. The rating has also been changed until I get to the more exciting part of the story. Not much in way of politics in this mostly romance, sorry I feel like being mushy right now. For those who did like the 1st chapter I can tell you that you will like what I have instore for our favorite West Wing couple. And on that note enjoy and review.

This morning I woke up to this scruffy faced man trailing kisses on my cheek and neck. It was nice having a warm arm wrapped around mine. For a while I forgot where I was then I heard Josh speak and I looked at my left hand and realized that last night was indeed not a dream and 100 real. I know that it has to be early because there is no sunlight coming through the windows, glancing at the clock I notice it says 5:04, yep its still early. And unfotually even though the entire senior staff was out late celebrating, the American voters don't let us have the day off and neither did the President. Although he is allowing us to come in late, but for Josh late is 8 instead of 7 and that means I'm going in at 8 as well.

"30 minutes to showtime."

"Urgh why so early, we don't have to be in until 8?"

"Yes that is true but you still have to go back to your place and change for the day, cause even though I like you in your ball gown, I think the others might object to that. Plus I want to take my fiance out for breakfast."

"Oh well in that case I'm rolling over and sleeping for another 20 minutes."

"Oh no you are not, I have plans for you."

"And what might those plans be?" He didn't answer, all he did was lean in and kiss me. Granted we did a lot of that and more last night, both during and after the ball. But now these kisses are different they are soft and sentual and full of words even though we are not saying anything. I can feel his arms trailing a line up and down my arm, and his body is pressing against mine. Why did I wait so long to do this, what was I thinking?

Somewhere around a half hour later Josh is throwing a jacket on over his shirt, while I am trying to gather my dress and everything that goes with it. Josh leant me a pair of his sweat pants and his Mets sweatshirt, which by the way he is not getting it back ever. He looks great I on the other hand look like I crawled out of bed and put on the first thing that I could find. My hair is falling around my face and looks like I combed it with a fork and yet Josh is looking at me like he's never seen me before. Ok I have to ask.

"What am I that horrible to look at right now."

"No, its just that you are so beautiful."

I smile because I know that he means that from the bottom of his heart and I blush because I barely believe that I said that I would marry this man. I must have done something right at one point in my life to have him in mine. I walk over and kiss him, then tell him that we will be late if we stay any longer in this apartment. He just laughs and askes what he would do with out me, to tell you the truth I don't know nor do I want to.

I actually slept last night. For the first time in I would say 10 years I slept, and not just sleep to recharge the battery, but a deep sleep where I woke up the next morning and felt relaxed and ready to take on Congress with both arms tied behind my back. This was not a fluke this great night of sleep was all part of having Donna Moss say that she would marry me and then having her head on my shoulder all night. When I woke up with her there I was smiling, I didn't want to wake her, instead I just watched her sleep glancing everynow and then at the ring that I put on her finger last night. Next to Donna that ring on her finger is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Currently I am sitting here on the couch in her apartment while she is changing in her room. The reason that I am out here and she is in there is because I have a hard time keeping my hands off of her when we are together, thinking about this, work may be very hard until I can learn to keep my hands off of her. It being a Friday and the day after we were sworn in we're planing it on being a light day so the staff is allowed to be casual. That's why when Donna emerges wearing blue jeans and a black blazer I am in awe. Her hair is in a pony tail and her jewlery is simple, he watch a pair of earrings and the engagement ring that I gave her last night. She is 100 the picture of perfection. I walk over grab her hand and kiss it, then I kiss her, then I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her out the door, if we stay here any longer we will be late for what is offically our first day of work.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"I get to decide, well if thats the case lets go down to The Bill of Rights, I hear that they are a killer eggs florintine."

"The Bill of Rights it is." When we get there, I see 4 Congressman and 3 Senators. All of which are republicans and all of which have never been fond of me. But for the moment I don't care. I'm having breakfast with the woman that I love and the woman that I am going to marry. I am one lucky guy when I think about it. While walking to the table Donna leans over and tells me to stop swagerring, people are watching. I can't help it, the swagger is here to stay for a while because this is the swagger of a man in love. Breakfast is simple, we eat and drink our coffee, and smile at each other. We decided in the car ride over that at staff this morning we will tell everyone about the engagement, and after that Donna is going to work with Will and Charlie on spin control. I hate the idea of spinning our realtionship, but we have to have a plan of attack. After all we've been offically in the White House less than 24 hours and already we need spin control because the Cheif of Staff became engaged to the Press Secretary last night. Boy is that going to make me not telling her things very hard to do sometimes. We did it with CJ and we'll do it with Donna, and she knows that we will do it with her and she may get mad at me, but at least she'll be at home with me when she does get mad. That makes me think that tonight we will have to talk about living arrangements when we get home.

We walk into the West Wing about 7:30 she goes to her office and I go to mine, and already I miss her. I open up one of desk drawers and find a folder marked for emergency's. Inside I see a list of all posible exits out of the building in case of a fire, a list of the order of succession, and plans for situations that may occur in the White House. This must be CJ's joke from when she was in this office. In case you are wondering some sitations that may arise in the White House are as follows; Toby murdering any member of the staff and the explainations of what are the possibilities are. Remind me never to make Toby mad. What happens if the Press Room suddenly cathches fire, and reporters say that it was either terrorism, the event of a mad man, or the Press Secretary loosing her mind. Also included is plans for a Pregnant memeber of Senior Staff or a person pregnant by Senior Staff; and to top the cake what happens if a member of Senior Staff becomes engaged or married on the spur of the moment. Looks like she put somethings in here just for me, gotta love that woman. A knock wakes me from my findings. I look up to see Donna ready to take notes in Staff and take on the day.

"Hey."

"Hey, look what I found on my desk."

"What?"

"A stradgey for if you and I wake up and realize that we are in love."

"And what does it say."

"One line it says announce it at a briefing and wait to see what unfolds."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"No I'm saying that that's kinda weird, I mean how its pharsed."

"Josh, come on do you honestly think that that plan will work?"

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out."

"Josh you aren't serious. Oh my god you are serious."

"You know me so well. Now sit down we have Staff in five minutes, you ready?"

"Yeah. Lets do this."

"OK." I smile and sit down behind my desk. I wait and watch my fiancee go through her briefing book. Since it's only our second day, there isn't much to brief, but there are a few things, mainly appointments, but there are a few things the nation needs to know about. I prefer it if we just hide inside the building and scare Congress from here and don't let anyone in for the next 8 years, but I don't always get everything that I want. Very few instances have occured where I do, but those are few and far between. I can't help but every so often cast a glance towards Donna, this is going to be hard to do.

I'm sitting here on the couch in Josh's office, reading over my briefing book. I know that he is watching me every so often, but I'm ignoring it. Instead of looking atJosh I glance at the ring on my finger. Today I am the happiest girl in the whole country. I can't help but smile, and think about last night and this morning. At breakfast I thought Josh would abandon me to go talk to the many Senators and Congressman that were in the restaurant. I have to admit that I was very proud that he sat there and ate a breakfast in peace and not once did he bring up work I was very happy. I'm scribbling some notes down in my notebook when Will walks in Charlie right behind him. I have to admit Charlie is wearing a big smile on his face, but no where near the size Josh's. This is going to be one heck of a day considering the fact that I have just noticed that Will has yet to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Something is going on with him and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Well good morning everyone. Let's start the day. A few things to cover before we start on the business of the country. Donna and I got engaged last night, and I understand that both Charlie and Will have some information to share as well."

"Well Josh Zoey also said yes to my proposal last night and I am happy to say that I am no longer on the market."

"Congratulations Charlie! And Will what about you?"

"Kate and I are seeing one another."

"That's all?"

"Yes that's all."

"Then why won't you look anyone in the eye?"

"None of your business, now can we move onto the business of the country?"

"Fine what ever. So any new information on the appointments?" So there we are back to the business of running the country, I'm wondering about the poeple of the country that they have let this group of people stay in office for 12 years at this point. We tackle what to say about the confirmations, and the spin control for not only Josh's and my engagement but also Charlie and Zoey's. Then I will talk briefly about some of the upcoming legislation then I'm done. Nice short and sweet, just the way that I like it. I want this day kept simple and no major interuptions so that I can go home with Josh and continue what he started this morning. Can I just state for the record that I am very happy to be marring Josh Lyman. I leave Senior Staff without saying goodbye to Josh, for I am running late for my 4th briefing as White House Press Secretary. Let me tell you that is a title that I am happy to live with for the rest of my life, well that and Mrs. Joshua Lyman, but thats our secret don't tell Josh, his ego is enough as it is.

Donna left my office didn't say goodbye or that she would see me later, all she did was leave. I understand that she has a press briefing but the press can wait I am her fiancee and I can't. I know I'm like that little boy at Chaunka that wants his presents for all 8 days on the first night, but I have the right to be. A very beautiful woman has agreed to marry and no one else. This is how it was meant to be, I see that now, too bad I couldn't see it after I was shot. I walk through the connecting door from my office to the Oval and brief the President of the events of the day then I'm going after Donna to tell her that I'm taking her to lunch barring no national emergencys. At lunch we are going to talk about her moving in with me until we can find a house that we both agree on and we also need to call her parents and my mother. I'm sure that my mother is going crazy wanting to know if Donna said yes, I'm not sure why she thought Donna would say no, but she did mention that the thought did cross her mind. The President and I have a Security Briefing, amongst other things, but National Security is a very important part of our everyday life. The only part of this briefing that I do not like is the part where I have to be given a NSA card. I gave this card back 7 years ago, this time I'm not allowed to. This is hard to do, I have to keep this with me at all times, the only problem that I have with that is that Donna is not high enough on the chain of command to get a card. The only thing I can think of is that Donna will be with me almost all day long. I mean she'll be at home with me when we leave and when we aren't at home she'll be here, hopefully in the event of an national emergency the entire Senior Staff will be evacuated with the President. I can't begin to explain how nervous I am about having this card, I just need to ignore the fact that I have it and would rather not, but its not my choice.

By the time I finish with what I am supposed to be doing I realize that its 2 in the afternoon and I have yet to see Donna. I notice that Ronna has put a salad on my desk with a bottle of water and note from Donna.

_Eat your lunch, it's good for you. _

_Love Donna_

I know now why I love that woman. She's trying to prevent me from having a heart attack like Leo. I'll be the first to admit that I take loosy care of myself and my diet proves that. Not to mention the fact that not but two inches from my heart is a repaired artery. I sit down and eat the salad albeit grudenly but I eat it. I do it for the sake of the woman that I love, because I want to grow old with her and raise our children, and one day have the marriage that Jed and Abbey Bartlett have. I found the woman that I want to grow old with, and considering that I am almost half way there I need to take better care of my self. This is the first step this salad, I know that if I don't eat this it will get back to Donna, but if I do I earn points in her favor for when I start to put my foot in my mouth which lets face it we all know I will, we just are never sure when.

"Josh, the English ambassadoor is on line 4."

"Thanks Ronna." And back to work I go. I love my job."

I went straight from Senior Staff to my Press Briefing then into my office to work up some statements about the two newly engaged couples from the White House, at noon I had Carol send Josh a salad from the mess with a note telling him to eat it. I wanted to see him at lunch but he was tied up in meetings all day long. I'm pretty sure that he and President Santos have been meeting with everyone from the CIA on up to the National Security Advisor. Poor baby, I'm not quite sure how he's faired today since I haven't seen him and won't be able to until he is off the phone with the English Ambassadoor and ready for Senior Staff. Ronna tells me that they have been on the phone all afternoon, but he did eat his salad. We are running five minutes behind schedule by the time Josh gets off the phone. We all file in one by one, I go in last and look at Josh and do everything that is within my power not to laugh, I smile, but I don't laugh. His hair is in five directions and his sleaves are rolled up to his elbows, and he looks like he went nine rounds with Congress. When Josh is like this it takes all my will power not to kiss him in front of everyone, for this is when he looks the most attractive. I have seen that look for 8 years and every year it gets better and better.

Josh drops a note on my notebook in the middle of one of his rants, I'll read it later like on my way to the briefing if it were something important he would have told everyone. I know this is private and for my eyes only so I wait like a teenager who waits for last bell of the day to ring. We all leave I go to my briefing room to announce the engagements and to call a full lid for the day. Two days into the job these guys know that if anything does happen they will be notified. I read my note walking to my podium. It's short and simple.

_It's been a long day and I can't wait to kiss you again._

_Love Josh_

Little does he know that I can't wait to see him either. The room is quiet much like a pride of lions waiting for their prey, only in this instance I am the prey and they are the lions and one slip of the tounge can change the whole weeks events. Hense why Josh is not allowed in the press room, I do not need to pick up the pieces of a National Plan to Fight Inflation. I see familiar faces when I walk in, most of these people know me and the staff, I know who to trust and who not to, but they are all reporters so I don't trust them further than I go throw them, which isn' that far. So here we go time for the nation to know that I am in love with my boss, most of Congress thought so for years, but now its offical.

"Ok guys I just have a few things and then I'm calling a full lid. President Santos spent the day being briefed from the head of the CIA Mark Roberts, and then met with his National Security Council. The list of President appointments is being finished for its submission to Congress for their approval. Former President Joshia Bartlett and his wife Abbey have arrived safely back to their home in Nasua, New Hampshire. Former President Barlett says that he misses you all terribly, but is looking forward to real sleep for the first time in 8 years. The White House wishes them best as they embark on the next part of their lives. And finally the White House is pleased to announce the engagement of Deputy White Chief of Staff Charlie Young to Zoey Bartlett. Former President Bartlett and Mrs. Barlett are pleased with the announcement, and wish the couple best wishes. And a final engagement to announce is that of White House Chief of Staff Josh Lyman to Press Secretary Donna Moss. My understanding is that this announcement comes as no surprise to members of Congress or the press core, and I understand that several of you will be collecting bets later this evening."

"Donna?" Twelve hands shoot up ready to ask questions they all want the dirt to put in their paper, and I have to admit I was expecting it.

"Yes, Chris then Katie and Steve."

"Donna, when did you and Josh start dating."

"You would have to ask Josh to clairify the date, but if you ask most of Washington we have been dating since the first Bartlett campaign. Katie."

"Donna did the White House plan the double engagement or was it conicedence?"

"Just conincidence, but we all celebrated together just like always. Steve."

"Donna this is just for me, are you happy?"

"Exstatic. Thats a full lid everyone goodnight."

As I left the room bursts into applause. I smile and nod then grab my notebook and leave the room. Josh is waiting in my office when I return, he smiles. Wraps me into a hug and then wispers in my ear "Let's go home."

"Ok" I smile and start to pack up my office. I love that he refered to his place as our home. I am so in love with this man that words are not enough to describe how I feel at this moment.


End file.
